1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector, and particularly to an electrical card connector having a stand-off arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some electrical card connectors have stand-offs mounted on a printed circuit board for providing clearance between the connector and the printed circuit board thereby allowing components such as semiconductors to be mounted on the printed circuit board below the card connector. Generally, the stand-offs are placed in pairs on both sides of the electrical card connector. However, providing a stand-off having a simple structure for facilitating manufacture and assembly has been a longstanding issue confronting designers in this field. The present invention provides an improved stand-off for an electrical card connector.